Despite significant technological advances in recent years, domestic and business security systems have retained the same operating principles over the past decade and a half. In a typical domestic security system, all entry points are monitored by means of magnetic, vibration, or a combination of these sensors. The sensors are wired or radio linked to a central control unit. In addition, the system may be provided with passive infrared (PIR) or ultrasonic sensors deployed within the property or premises, which offer an additional level of protection. Such sensors detect movement within the particular area covered by the sensor. Different locations within the property will have different zones assigned thereto, for example zone 1 may be downstairs, while zone 2 may be upstairs. This allows the user some control over which parts of the property are armed at any given time. User control is generally facilitated by a standard key pad interface, which is normally located away from the main control unit at the main entrance point to the property or premises. Panic alarms, battery back up, trip switches, fire sensors, video monitoring and dial up links to a centralised security monitoring centre all form constituent parts of standard modern alarm systems.
However, there are a number of significant problems with such alarm systems of the prior art. Current systems rely on either the opening or forced entry through an entrance of the property in order to detect an intruder. Present systems will not alert the user if someone enters the property through an open window or door. In addition, unless the alarm system is manually switched on, and armed for a particular zone, in general, it is does not generate alarms. Furthermore, if a monitoring station is employed, the alarm system will only dial same if an alarm is generated, and is thus inoperable once the occupant returns to the premises and disables the alarm. Such monitoring stations are also typically connected to the alarm system by a standard fixed or land line connection, which is easily disabled.
Current security systems do not track the movement of people within a property. This severely limits the capability of the system to discriminate between unauthorised and unauthorised entry into the property, and also means that critical information cannot be passed on, for example informing rescue authorities as to the number and position of people within a property when a fire is detected.